Usuario discusión:Grosoemanuel
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Kid vs Kat Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Personajes. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Goop9 (Discusión) 16:54 16 abr 2010 Administrador Grosoemanuel por tu gran trabajo en Kid vs Kat Wiki te podria poner como Administrador pero lo que pasa es que no se como si sabes dimelo por un mensaje aqui en Kid vs Kat Wiki y me pondre como Administrador y a ti tambien si no sabes solo preguntale a un Administrador de Ben 10 WikiGoop9 22:18 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Una ayudita Me dices como ponerlos en azul a si te podre ayudar poniendo los episodios y personajes en azul para poner el episodio o personaje azul tienes que escribir los datos y luego pone la categoria ejemplo coop burtomberguer-personajes Gracias tu amigoGoop9 22:20 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Grosoemanuel felicitaciones te has ganado ser el Usuario Destacado o mejor dicho el Usuario del MesGoop9 22:32 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Administrador Grosoemanuel no se si eres Administrador ya que yo no se como poner si quieres serlo ya estas listo pero dime como se hace asi te pongo como Administrador.Supongo que si debemos ser Administradores. Goop9 17:27 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Listo Grosoemanuel ya te hice Administrador y yo ya que cree la Wiki no me di cuenta que era Administrador asi que ya sos Administrador Goop9 19:00 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Steven 20 debe tener como 30 ediciones como minimo para ser Administrador dile a Steven 20 eso para ser Administrador.Sobre la Wiki no puedo ayudar mucho por que no tengo mucho tiempo ya que estoy ocupado con otras cosas de la computadora ayudando a otras Wikis pero ahora voy a editar como minimo unas 70 Ediciones Goop9 21:18 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Bebes Grosoemanuel si te preguntas por que puse la imagen del comic en Silver y en Señor Gato es por que Silver es el gatito bebe celeste y Señor Gato el gatito violeta por eso estan juntos Goop9 22:07 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedes arreglarlo? Grosoemanuel te digo que si puedes arreglar Los padres de Burt Burtonburguer por que pusiste Los padres de Burt Burtonberger puedes arreglarlo poniendo Los padres de Burt Burtonburguer Goop9 00:11 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Conectate Grosoemanuel me puedes ayudar buscando informacion para los episodios es que no encuentro ah y en mascotas le agregue a Elenore Goop9 20:33 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Hello Hola en realida me falta una ediciones que falta para ser administrador-Steven 20. Burocrata Grosoemanuel ya eres Burocrata Goop9 20:18 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Chat Grosoemanuel a las 17:30 si podes conectate al chat asi hablamos sobre la Wiki pero para ir anda a Ben 10 Wiki ok Goop9 20:26 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Agrega Agrega a Csuarezllosa en el portal de la comunidad y en Administrador que la hice yo por que no tengo la barra parada en mi teclado Goop9 22:44 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Firma Me dices como hacer una firma como la tuya Goop9 22:54 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Lodestar225 Amigo pon a Lodestar225 en Administrador y Comunidad ya sabes es que no me sale la / para arriba Goop9 20:50 1 may 2010 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Cree a Kid vs Kat Fanon Wiki ve a la Wiki y te hago Burocrata aqui esta el link http://es.kidvskatfan.wikia.com Goop9 17:56 5 may 2010 (UTC) Hola, gracias por el detalle en mi página de usuario ;) --Waldos 20:10 6 may 2010 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Como te dije puedes ir a http://es.kidvskatfan.wikia.com es la Fanon Wiki de esta Wiki y gracias Giovi (Benfutbol10) tengo una nueva firma Goop9 Imagenes Hola, cuando subas una imagen ponle la licencia (dí de donde la sacaste). Todas las imagenes de Kid vs Kat Wiki son de Kid vs Kat (por logica) y cuando subas una imagen ponle Fair Use por si le pones otra licencia es considerado un delito (aunque no creo que te arresten ni nada de eso) Gracias. --Waldos 20:33 8 may 2010 (UTC) Season 2 News we finaly got a message from the maker of kid vs kat, here what it says Hello to all Kid vs Kat fans As the creator of Kid vs Kat I'd like to thank everyone involved in the creation and continued maintenance of this wiki. I always enjoy hearing opinions of the series (positive or negative) and I've enjoyed reading all the theories concerning the characters that have consumed my days for the past 3 years. At this time we're still in production of season 2 and I thought it might be worthwhile to clear up some speculation concerning it: - As to when it premieres, I'm not sure of the exact date but I believe it's slated for Fall 2010 on both XD and YTV. I'd look for it in September or October. - There is no character named Silver in season 2. I want to be clear that I have nothing against fan art/fiction that expands the world of KvK, but as far as season 2 goes no such character exists. - Kat's girlfriend is not named Eleanor. She has a name for script purposes but I don't believe it's ever actually mentioned in the series so I won't repeat it here. I will confirm that she is featured in a few key episodes of Season 2. - I'll also confirm that there will be a new character - a girl - involved in Coop's life. I'm hesitant to give her name because I don't want to interfere with any marketing plans that XD or YTV have planned for season 2. I will say that she's connected to Old Lady Munson. - Coop and Millie's mother will not be in season 2. When I created the character of Dad I wanted him to have more dimension than the typical "wacky" father in cartoons that has little to do with his kids, so I decided to have him more involved I'd simply not have a mother character. At this point I have no interest in exploring any stories about her absence. - Season 3 is purely wishful thinking... we all want to get through season 2 first! Once that airs and ratings are collected, the decision about a third season is left to people in suits that are more powerful than me. Thanks again to everybody, Rob Boutilier -- 11:08 29 may 2010 (UTC) El mejor Eres el mejor Usuario de la Wiki felicidades Groso 21:26 16 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Noticia Hola Grosoemanuel. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones (ya he comentado parte de este mensaje en tu blog). Gracias por todos los consejos y la ayuda. --Waldos 14:19 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Si, me gustaría ^^ Vale, puedes hacerme rolback.Diana8 13:07 10 jul 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Conectate Groso conectate a la Wiki hace mucho que no editas 17:13 12 ago 2010 (UTC) :Quitar mi nombre que no soy administrador, Goop9 me quito mi rango porque no edito.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 18:17 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Esque no se pueden unir Es porque no se pueden unir, pero bueno si lo ves como algo malo no lo hare. Wankslay 21:24 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Es por ... Es porque estan escritos diferentes. Wankslay 21:29 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias Bueno Gracias Grosoemanuel, eso significa mucho viendo de tu parte. Wankslay 21:33 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Que risa Hola, Grosoemanuel, tu has avisado a Benfutbol10 la advertencia que si no edita se lo quitará el administrador, te aviso que debes leer las políticas de wikia, un burócrata y administrador no debe amenazar, ni tampoco amedentrar a los usuarios con dejarles sin rango.- A mi me quitaron el rango de administrador aquí, que importa, tengo otros 10 wikis que son míos y yo solito que siempre edito, además aquí hay muchos artículos con malas ortográficas, muchos esbozos que llegaran a rechazar (spotlight).- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 17:45 17 ago 2010 (UTC) :Además ya le dije a Goop9 que el puesto era únicamente para el color de la Wiki. Si querés quitarme el puesto, adelante. Benfutbol10--> Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 21:31 17 ago 2010 (UTC) : : : :Respuesta a Csuarezllosa: Eh eh eh!!!! que no tenga tiempo no es mi culpa y Groso no le quites a Giovi Capichi aca mando yo xD 00:49 18 ago 2010 (UTC) : : : :Ah ok 16:59 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo - Logros Hola, ¿porque haces vandalismo categorizando Videocamara en Humanos y Personajes? Creo que lo haces para ganar logros. --Homeboy18 22:13 19 ago 2010 (UTC) :Igual en curiosidades de la serie: es.kidvskat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Curiosidades_en_la_serie&action=history ::Pues asi no se hace, eres burócrata, deberías saber como categorizar. --Homeboy18 15:38 20 ago 2010 (UTC) :Grosoemanuel, las reglas de wikia dicen que nadie es dueño de la wiki sino que pertenecen a la comunidad, la comunidad pueden hacer las categorías, cambiar, y hacer todo lo que quiera que corresponden de acuerdo a la wiki Kid vs. Kat, sin preguntar a nosotros, nosotros preguntamos al usuario por el cambio, hazlo como diplomático.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:52 20 ago 2010 (UTC) :No quiero problemas con los helpers y con el staff, queremos estar tranquilos editando en este wiki Kid vs. Kat, sino van a quitar los rangos de burócrata y administrador por tiranos con los usuarios, entendés.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:13 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye Deja de poner las Categorías Navegación y Comunidad solo por los Logros estás vandalizando.Si lo sigues haciendo le dire a Bola que te quite el Puesto de Burócrata 23:23 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Re: En fin. No sé por qué piensas en eso. Soy un usuario habitual en wikia, con numerosos flags de administrador y burócrata. Simplemente vengo a crear plantillas. Los datos no pueden ir solos. Dime los parámetros y lo haré. La plantilla sería como una tabla y quedaría algo parecido a lo que hay aquí- 20:33 31 ago 2010 (UTC) :Vale. Dime los colores elegidos y lo haré. Estaria bien que hicieran juego con el skin. 13:34 1 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Creo Nunca dije en hacerlo Administrador 18:17 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien Desde ahora consultare todo con los administradores. Color Eso preguntale a Giovi el me lo hizo, después yo lo copiaba y le sacaba el nombre de User 19:04 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Explicame las reglas Quiero saber las reglas de la wikia,soy nuevo y no quiero meterme en problemas Grasias Grasias por explicarme las reglas procurare seguirlas. Robatomico123 Ola Ola soy reversor de la wiki Dragon Ball, te invito a que pases por la wiki si te interesa Gogeta SSJ4 15:45 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Amigo Hola como estas yo bien, Cumplo 14 años mañana (7 De Septiembre) y los unico que quiero de regalo de ustedes amigos de Ben 10 Wiki es que entre en esta Wiki: http://es.generadorrexcn.wikia.com/wiki/Generador_Rex_Wiki , para hacerla crecer mañana 7 De Septiembre Caton Network daran el segundo episodio de esta serie- Steven 20. Blog Pasaba por la Wiki y vi que tienes un blog de los titulos de la segunda temporada de Kid VS Kat. Bueno ¿por qué no sustituyes de donde pone el Nº 1 hasta el principio del blog? sería esto: Episodios Aca dejare informes a medida que vallan saliendo adelantos de la segunda temporada de kid vs kat. frame Los episodios seran: :Y para que lo copies y lo pegues si quieres: :: Episodios Aca dejare informes a medida que vallan saliendo adelantos de la segunda temporada de kid vs kat. frame Los episodios seran: Esto nos se puede quedar asi Un editor no registrado borro mis ediciones para poner insultos. robatomico123. Ola Ola Groso, oye puedo crear una categoría sobre usuarios? Gogeta SSJ4 21:35 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Una que diga mmm... como la de mejores usuarios, una que diga usuarios activos, para que los usuarios no registrados acudan en ayuda o algo asi a esos usuarios Gogeta SSJ4 21:43 27 sep 2010 (UTC)